Black Rose
by xAndieXSamax
Summary: I was born in 1907, but i died in 1931. Or so i thought. I woke up one day not knowing anything, but my name. As years passed, i learn to adapt to catch up with the present. In 2014, my life get more difficult when a man with red and black suit, starts to randomly assist me during one of my battles. After our battle, he just walks up to me and pinned me against the wall, groping me
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose /Anna Walker P.O.V

"Ugh" I sighed, realizing if anything is gonna happen with my life,I would've just died right now. When you're stuck walking endlessly for eternity, you run out of ideas to do with your life. I can never die. That's what sucks. But the only positive thing is you can find new ideas to past time for another good decade. But even that gets boring. So I decided instead of fighting crime to just be a regular human. I'm not saying I'm not one. But real "humans", can die.

This particular thought hit me when, of course, I saw a bunch of thugs are trying to snatch a grand-daughter away from her grandmother. They make me sick. I can see the look in their eyes that they have other plans than just killing the poor girl.

Right now I'm on top of a roof building about 7 to 10 stories high, meaning I can overlook everything, even the sight of a fly fighting another fly for food. My line of sight is pretty impressive. The closest comparison for my eyes is like a microscope looking at microorganisms. I put my hood up, meaning its time for action.

"Let go of me!" The girl demanded. (Did I mention I also have sensitive hearing) The young lady was pretty. She seems to be in her early twenties. She had long, wavy chestnut hair, has a light tan, hazel eyes with a little spec of olive and good figure for a chick that, in my opinion, probably just does housework. Her grandmother was also a sight for any old man to be head over heels for. She had short white hair, same color eyes of her grand-daughters, and also skinny, and for her age she seems to have decent body to.

"Ashley" she yelled. "Don't hurt my baby, please! Take my wallet, just please, Don't hurt Ashley!" She pleaded. The grandmother looked like she was on the brink of tears, having someone you love being taken away from you, who wouldn't cry? One of the thugs snatched the wallet from her hand and his hand a grasped her mouth shut as tightly as possible, to know he doesn't need to hear bulllshit from anyone.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it?" He dangerously questioned. The look in his eyes was very cold and dark, like no matter who you are, I'll kill you. He took out his knife and placed it on the grandmother's cheek, which caused a small cut and started to bleed. Even though her mouth is shut, she started to cry.

"Cut her up boss!" Thug 1 commented.

"Heh boss this chick has big tits, Don't cha think?" The other thug said as he held the grand-daughter in his grip. While he has her in his grip, the thug, started to lick and suck her neck while groping her breast furiously.

That, of course, made me snap. Anyone who has the decency to make a helpless bystander cry and disrespect a young lady, is basically asking to get their ass whooped. I just off the building and landed perfect on my to feet. I landed behind the thug that has the grandmother by the knife.

"What the. . .?" Commented thug 2.

"Who da fuck are you?!" Said thug 1.

The leader who was oblivious to the scene, heard the commotion. The moment he turned his head, i punched him. Hard, causing a fractured and bleeding nose.

The impact caused the leader to dropped his knife. Thug 2 let go of the of the girl and pushed her down. He took out his gun and aimed it at me and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed on my left shoulder. Being as old as the city itself, can caused a certain person to get used to a lot of things. But pain I can never get used to.

I dropped down on one knee with my right hand gripping the wound. But that didn't stop me. The thug had a look like saying he won the battle, heh . . .oh how gravely mistaken, man.

I charged at the man, to his surprise , he didn't expected me to even get up. He just stood there frozen, like a deer in headlights. I roundhouse kick his jaw, causing a broken jaw and lights out for the buddy.

Thug 1 charged up behind me and stab my wounded shoulder, causing more pain. I gritted my jaw in pain. So i took his hand that was still on my shoulder, twisting it to 180° causing to break and i kneed him in the jaw. Only casing some broken teeth and lights out for thug 1.

"You fucker!"

I turned around and saw the thug leader pointing the gun at me. Blood covered all over his face from the broken nose. A smirk was planted in his face.

"Bye, BITCH!"

But before he can pulled the trigger I charged up to him and punched him the stomach, which may lead to a few broken ribs. The impact caused the leader to fall down with a THUD, passed out.

"Pant , pant, pant. . ." Man i need to advanced my skills, i thought.

I walked over to the grand-daughter, who was on the floor traumatized. The moment she saw me walking towards her, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NO, PLEASE, DON 'T HURT ME! I beg of you please don' t hurt me!" She pleaded. I bent down to her level and offered my hand. She was confused. She didn't know how to respond. So i put down my hood.

My long, black, wavy, hair was out and my skin was the color tan. My eyes were dark brown and my height seems to be 5'3 or 5'4. I would say i look like a "latina" the spanish would say. But i don't have that much memory from my past.

Still feeling terrified, she asked, "who are you?" I smiled warmly to her.

"I'm here to help, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." I softly whispered.

At first she hesitated, but she grasped my hand for dear life. I pulled her and her grandmother up.

"Get out of here while you still can. Any moments these brutes will wake up. Report to the police about the attack and make sure you guys don't come out after midnight. That's when they like to come out and start hunting." I warned.

Out of my surprised, she hugged me. This complete caught me off guard. I was about to say 'its ok' until she said," Thank you . . . .so much . ." She softly whimpered. I felt warm liquid run down my back. It was her tears. I hugged her back. She needed the hug. If i was in her position, i would be scared of my mind, too.

"Its ok" i said. "I'm not gonna pretend that someone's isn't being attacked. . . .i love helping people" i bluntly stated.

I broke the hug. "Now go! I don't want the police to mistake u guys for criminals." I stated. She nodded her head and ran off with her grandmother.

"Come on abuelita, we need to get out of here!" She stated.

Now that she got away safely, I can finally concentrate on these fucks, I thought. I took out my special cuffs I had on my belt buckle. These had four places for wrist instead of two. I cuffed each thug and cuffed them against a metal wired fence.

"WE WOO WEE WOOO!" I can hear the police sirens off the distance.

"That's the signal for me to jet!" I stated. I got up and ran as far away as i could. I ran for a 10 to 15 blocks away from that area. I stopped in front of Walgreens. Out of ALL places I could of stopped in front of, I stopped in front of Walgreens.

"Hmm. . ." I thought. That battle did make me thirsty and hungry, I'll grab a quick snack and head home. After I got my reward, the moment I stepped outside, I immediately drop down in one knee. The wound I got earlier must have gotten infected. Dammit.

Walked another block, holding my bloody wound with my right hand, till I saw my motorcycle. ". . . Ow, careful, ow ow ow. Man, this hurts. . . . .I should patch this up when I get home." Right after I said, that I yawned at full blast. I guess my exhaustion is keeping up with me.

"I should also wash up, when I get home. Imma take the best bubble bath EVER!" I yelled. I put my snacks in back basket of my motorcycle and hopped on. I started the engine and headed down the street and headed home.

During the way home I stopped in front of a red light. As I waited for the light, a car pulled up next to me. In the car were full of men, I guess going or heading home from a party. I didn't play that much attention to them so i just waited for the light to change.

Out of nowhere, one of the men put down their windows and said something pervy to me.

"Hey gurl!" This guy, I admit was, kinda handsome. He had short black hair and yellow eyes. His skin tone was tan like mine. But i needed to head home, so i ignored him.

"What's your name?" He said.

I knew i wasn't going to ignore him, so i just answered like i wasn't interested in him.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

". . . .Cuz. ." He stepped out of the car and walked up to my motorcycle. He leaned in my left ear and whispered,

"I find you very interesting . . . " He groped my breasts and I instantly turn red. Even though i look like i'm twenty four, i never been intimate with a man, not even gone out or kiss a man before. I had a weird feeling on my lower body, and that doesn't sound right.

"Mmm. . . ." A faint noise escaped my mouth. I was surprised of the noise I made. I've never made that noise before in my life. I hoped he didn't hear it. To my luck, he did hear it.

"Let me hear it. . ." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Let me hear the sexy moan again. . ." He whispered to me and started licking my ear. The feeling at my lower body was getting worse. I had to get away from him. I had to!

"NO!" I screamed and pushed him away from. After I pushed him off, I guess he saw my bloodied shoulder and asked-

"Hey . . .are you ok, your bleeding. A lot. We need to take you to the hospital, now!" I didn't hear the last part he said. I was too embarrassed by what he did and my face still felt hot to the touch. He looked confused and worried, so he try to get closer to me to see if I was ok.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" As soon as the light turn green, i speed off, away from him. The feeling in my body will get worse if i stay and chat with him any longer.

I kept driving until I reached my driveway of my home. Man was I so glad to be home!

I enter my house, with my snacks in hand and closed the door. I put away my snacks in the cabinet. A trail of blood was right behind me with very step I take. I have to remind myself to clean that, in the morning.

"I need to take a bath and clean this wound. And not just that . . . . his touch . . " I thought out loud while blushing. I raced to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes.

I set up my bath and entered the tub. The feeling of his hands were gone, but the sensation if his breath against my skin, were still there!

"Damnit!" I cursed. I took my bath sponge and starting scrubbing against my neck and ear until is was red. After that, I cleaned the wound, stitched it, and wrap it up with a gauze. 'That should heal soon' I thought.

". . . . .ow . ." I managed to say and got out of the tub and get dressed for bed. I turned off my lamp and stared at the ceiling.

I stared at ceiling, now thinking about the thought I had earlier that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Walker/ Black Rose

I woke up groggily in my bed. It was 8:30 am and it barely even sunrise in the neighborhood. I lazily got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Today i needed to train harder to get stronger, so i was planing to take a 4 mile run after i eat breakfast.

After i brushed my teeth, i went to the kitchen and put a whole grain bread to toast. While its toasting i poured myself some OJ. 'Bing' as the bread flew up from the toaster and i caught it. I put the toast in my mouth and walked out the door.

I started to sprint to the city of new york. I was a little embaressed by my appearance because i was wearing a short exercise blouse, yoga pants and skechers. But the blouse is rather tight for my F cup breast, so everytime i jogged, it would bounce uncontrollably.

I was the type of person who doesn't like the attention from anybody. I was pretty much used to being alone, i been alone for the past 70 years.

I ran as fast as i could to finish this mile run. I can already feel the stares of every New Yorker looking at my bust.

Unknown P.O.V

THUD! I punched the guy until it was night, night for the basturd! I just love it that regular people can think they can beat the crap out of me. It makes me laugh that they don't know that i have a healing ability. Meaning that even if you cut me half, i wont die, i just heal.

I was in an old and abandoned apartment building. I didn't want to come, but the guy wanted to see if he can kick my ass. I laughed, of course, and told him to fuck off.

"Aww what, you don't have the 'BALLS' to come and fight me?" He protested. Of course, i got mad, cause what he said was a fuckin' lie! My dick is about 7 to 10 inches, meaning I HAVE big fuckin' balls. So, i took up in his offer and came. And of course i kicked his ass with one punch. It wasn't even a fight, it was mostly me, swating a fly.

And here i am in this shitty apartment, with the guy knocked out cold on the floor, and it not even noon. 'Sigh' escaped my mouth with frustration and annoyance. Why can't people just fuck off!

I walked out in the balcony,(still surprised its still intact), and over look the city. I decided to check out some chicks cause i had nothing better to do for the rest of the day.

"To flat-chested."

"To fat"

"To skinny and, ew, is that a mole on her nose?! Gross!"

"No ass."

"To tall. Ugh is there any decent girl, that i can fuck?! Seriously there are no good chicks these days anymore! Man!" I banged my head in frustration against the railing of the balcony. 'Ugh, might at least check more for one last time. . .' I thought. So i scanned one more time until i saw her. And man i couldn't look away.

The chick that i spotted was perfect. She had long, wavy black hair and tan skinned. She has brown beautiful orbs for eyes and an ass that was so tight, that any second i would just grab the girl and fuck her right on the spot. And don't even get me started on her tits. They were perfectly big against her sexy body. I'd say double D or F cup. Man do i wanna lick her so bad and make her mine, i groaned. I can already feel my erection in my pants, going up. The more i start to think about her, the more my fantasies get dirtier. The thought of her ass rubbing against my dick. . . .the thought of tasting her tit milk . . . .mmmm. ., the thought of my dick penatrating her tight walls and hear the sexy moans escaping her mouth, and even my tongue invading the crevices of her mouth. I wanted to tear her apart. Rip the innocence off her pure soul and see the the face she makes when she get fucked and dominated.

I want her.

I need her!

I wanted to know her name. But she seems to be in a hurry to go home or something. I mean she seems to be doing a mile run, i think. Dammit she's getting away. I have to catch before she gets away.

I jumped off the building and landed perfectly on my feet. I have to find her before she blends with crowd, if i cant find her, i won't ever be able to meet her again. I started running after her, fast. But i was to late, i lost her in the sea of people.

"DAMMIT!. . . FUCK!" I cursed. I scanned through the sea of people and spotted her black hair. Bingo! I ran up to her, grabbed her shoulder and confronted her. But it wasn't her. It was a dude with really pretty hair.

"What!" He spatted.

"Uh . . . .dam. . Sorry dude i thought were someone i know." I clutched my fist in disappointment. "Well don't let it happen again, got it PUNK!" He yelled.

"Yea , yea . . ." I simply stated. I shrugged him off and started walking through the sea of people.

I smirked and licked my lips in hunger. "I will find you." Cause i am the the lion and you are my prey.' I groaned in hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna Walker/ Black Rose P.O.V  
Times skip-2 days later

"HIIIIIIYAAAAHHH!" As i break the board in half. Its been 3 days since i started training, and i can already feel myself getting stronger. I just need to continue with training for a few more months, and finally i can be strong enough to protect for the ones i love.

"Very impressed technique, Ms. Walker!" Praised my instructor. " You might be higher than a black belt, even thought you started my class a few days ago. To be honest, your actually more advanced than any other student i've taught, ."

"Thank you, Mr. Wong. I appreciate the compliment, but i still need training. I need to be stronger. . . . Strong enough to protect my family." I said with a small smile. Mr. Wong noticed my expression and hugged me.

"You have determination and spirit. You will over come anything if you keep up with that attitude." He whispered. I hugged him back. 'Thank you' i whispered. "Well i must be off and get groceries. I'm pretty low on food this month." I said.

"Ok well i must be off too. I gotta pick up my son from soccer practice." We both let the building, with Mr. Wong locking up the "Martial Arts" studio. "Bye Mr. Wong i'll be back soon!" I yelled. I waved him goodbye and headed south. "Anna!" I turned around and see Mr. Wong, who was headed north, gave me a smile and said, "good luck." I nodded my head in response and headed to publix.

Unknown P.O.V  
Man was i hungry. I haven't eaten in a week man, i should really get some grub. I walked in on the nearest closet grocery store I can find. I quickly went to the wine bottle and salsa section to get some chips. "Hmmmm . . . . .where is it? Ahh there it is! Doritos the king of all chips!" I happily exclaimed. I was gonna get beer too, but out of nowhere i herd someone yelling down the next aile.

"How many times do i have to tell you, David. NO! AND STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU PERV!" It was the sexy chick i saw a few days ago that was jogging. Still as sexy as ever. The thing that really ticked me off was that this old stock employ was trying to grab onto her. This old dude doesn't know that she will mine, not his!

"Come on, be my sweet bunny . . . ." He tried to grab of her boobs, but she slapped his hand away.

I was about to come and kick his ass. To my surprise, she didn't try to get away. The chick grabbed the pedophile's hand and flipped him. He landed on his backside with a dumbfounded expression. "Touch me again, that won't be the only thing i'll do to you!" She yelled and walked away.

"She's my kind of woman." I said, licking my lips. "Don't bother!" I turned around and its the pedo. "She never had a boyfriend, let alone kiss anyone!" He said as he got up from the floor and brushed off. "She will always be a worthless virgin! Pathetic!" For some reason, the more negative remarks this asshole says about her, the more i wanna kill him. I took out my sword and pointed it at the tip of his nose. The moment he realized the situation, he started sweating bullets. "H-Hey buddy, t-there's no need to get bloody. . ." He stuttered.

I chuckled knowing that what he is saying right now, is complete bullshit. I've heard it all before, pleaded on their hands and knees, begging me mercy and, of course "I promise I'll be good!" line. I was planing to kill him, but seeing her made me in a good mood. And i mean "good" mood.

"Listen here you fuck." I said demonically. "If you EVER try to touch or even so much look at her, I'll kill you. Got that?"

He just stood there, paralyzed, which made me pissed, cause he didn't answer my question. "I said. . ." I stabbed my sword through his left foot. "GOT THAT, PAL?" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH . . . .Y-Ye . .Y-Yes i do, just please don't kill me!" he begged.

"Good. And I'm not planning to kill you. . .yet." I warned. I took my sword of his foot and walked out. The moment i stepped out i realized that i didn't purchase my doritos and beer.

"Man. . . ." I sighed.

(A:N- Sorry guys that i havent been posting. i have 2 sisters that wont stop pestering me. . . .ugh. Anyways im also writing a new fanfic of TMNT. The fanfic is about the movie (2014), not the show ok, Thx guys, Read and Review! OuO)


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna Walker P.O.V**

"RRRIIINNGG, RRIINNGG!" the phone rang uncontrollably. I was in the kitchen, making my favorite kind of appetizer, Beef Stew. As I wiped my dirty hands on my apron, I read the collar ID on the phone base. I smiled at the sight of who was calling, and man was I happy.

"Barry, is that you? I haven't talked to u since 1941! How it been? God, I missed you soo much buddy!" I finally inhaled. I haven't spoken to my best friend in decades. It felt like an eternity since we spoke to one another. How Barry and I met is pretty tragic. He was a fellow soldier during World War II. Other than fighting or combat training, I was nurse that tended to the injured and heavily infected soldiers. One on my patients was, of course, Barry. Barry. . . . . . . . . .was really injured and sick during that time. He had inhaled so much fumes and probably, toxic or chemical bombs, that in made him impossible for him to live.

**Flashback**

**"****Get Fresh water and anti-biotics, QUICKLY!" I yelled while I busted though the doors to the E.R.**

**"****So much . . . Blood. . ." I weakly managed to say. **

**"****What's the patient's name, Marie?"**

**"****His name is Barry, Barry Watson. He is currently in his mid-twenties and has inhaled smoke fumes from the fire and bombs. He has a few broken limbs and large gash in the side of his torso. And a slight fever, Nurse Anna."**

**"****Crap, ok get me some large gauzes and alcohol to disinfect the wound!" I grabbed a clean rag and drenched it with alcohol. Slowly Barry started to regain conscious. "Ok Barry, its gonna sting, just bear with it." I warned. I rubbed the alcohol covered rag in his wound.**

**"****AHHHHHH, GAAAAHHHHHHH, ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH! PLLEEAASSEEE STOOOPPP!" He screamed in pain. He started to get anxious and spazzing uncontrollably. He grabbed my wrist and started to get physical.**

**"****BARRY, Barry calm down please you're going to be fine. If you panic, it's going to get worse, ok. Just be calm." I said in a calming voice so he would feel relief. He let go of my wrist and pleaded with my orders and started to calm down, although he still shaking from the sting. **

**"****Please. . . . .Don't let me die here, at least not yet." His voice quivered from pain and sadness.**

**"****Is there someone special who have back home?" I said trying to continue the conversation so he wouldn't get anxious again.**

**"****Yes . . . . my bride to be . ." he happily whispered. Out of nowhere he grabbed a necklace, out of his shirt, and opened his locket. Inside the locket one side was a picture of a beautiful blonde, young lady smiling and the other side, I says "I'll be waiting. –D.W."**

**I started to feel a warm feeling in my heart. I don't why but it happens . . . . but it happens every time I see a couple who are madly in mad with one another. . . . the look of wanting him/her by your side no matter what. The look in his eyes says that he probably might give up, but not completely. **

**"****Your soo lucky . . ." I bluntly stated without realizing of what I said. "Uh, wait-what I mean is that you have someone to spend the rest of your live with som-" I was cut off with his one of his hands placing on my cheek.**

**"****I'm sure one day, that lucky man, is waiting back home for, too." He softly chuckled. **

**"****Thank you." I smiled. I placed a small kiss in his cheek. He was a little surprised and gave me a dumbfounded look.**

**"****Better than a painful hug, am I right?" I laughed. **

**"****Heh, better then right than wrong, Ms. Walker." reading my ID off of my left shoulder.**

**"****Nurse Anna!" I looked over my shoulder and it was Nurse Marie. She was whispering in hushed tones, telling me to come over. **

**"****I'll be right back, Mr. Watson." I exclaimed and rushed over, closing the door behind me and locking it.**

**"****What it is, Nurse Marie?" I questioned. She looked like what she's about to say would be painful.**

**"****It's Barry, Nurse Anna. . . . . The data we collected from the blood sample, it says that he inhaled many different toxic fumes, meaning. . . . it's poisoning him slowly, Nurse Anna. He might not live for another week . . ." she said with complete sadness in her eyes.**

**I was shocked and a little sad. Even though I didn't know him very long, he has a very precious heart. A man wanting to see his fiancé, and determined look in his eyes says he still hasn't given up yet.**

**"****No!" I yelled in frustration. "He can't die . . . . . .I won't let him!"**

**"****Nurse Anna, it's an impossible task to give him the medicine. He inhaled so much of the toxic fumes, its basically part of him." She argued. **

**"****NO! I will heal him! There's nothing more precious than life!" I just stood there, still processing of what's happening. I had a short life. And I got it back, but I don't know how. I got lucky.**

**Then it hit me. **

**"****Nurse Marie, leave Barry and I, for few minutes. I think I know how to heal him." I ordered.**

**"****How would you heal him, Nurse An-" **

**"****I said GO! Each second your arguing, is another closer to death for him. GO!" I yelled.**

**"****Yes, Nurse Anna." She bowed in apology and left me alone in the hallway outside of Barry's door.**

**I hope I know what I'm doing. I entered the room and found him asleep, peacefully. I grabbed a small syringe needle and starting to draw my blood. Ever since I died in 1931, I knew that something was off about me. Like maybe possibly immortality? I'm not sure how I'm still alive. But for some reason I know that my blood might do the trick, cause I'm here alive, walking, and breathing just fine. I injected my blood and I prayed for the best. **

**A Week Later**

**"****How's your arm, John? Is the medicine having an effect? Remember if it's not, let me know and I see what I can do." I explained. John was also one of my other patients, but with less severe wounds.**

**"****The medicine is working perfectly, Nurse Anna. Thank you, I appreciate the help." He said. I checked his temperature, but the moment I touched his forehead, he cheeks started to turn red. **

**"****John, do you feel woozy or light-headed, because you seem to be a little red. Are you alright?"**

**"****N-n-no no no, it's alright. I'm just. . . . relieved, that's all." He stated. I laughed of how nervous he gotten, I don't know why though.**

**I was about to put his medicine until-, **

**"****Nurse Anna, I have wonderful news." She said, while bursting through the door. I immediately dropped the syringe needle on the floor, because that surprised me.**

**"****Nurse Marie, you know you're not supposed to come in, unannounced, especially when I'm with a patient." I firmly stated. I almost could've injected the medicine in the wrong vein, too.**

**"****It's Barry Watson, Nurse Anna. He . . . healed miraculously. . . . I-It was like god, giving him a second chance. ." she frantically said. **

**'****I-I . . . didn't think it would work', I thought. I quickly injected John's required medicines and left the room as quickly as possible. I entered the room with second thoughts. 'Did it really work? . . . Did I really heal him?' I found John looking at the window with his back facing me, and crushed paper in his hand. I slowly approached him with hesitation. **

**"****. . . John, are you alright? . . . Do you feel any better?" I asked. He seemed surprised by presence. I guess he didn't hear me enter the room.**

**"****. . . I'm fine, . . just let me be alone for a while . ." He said in hushed tones. He was trying hard to not look directly towards me.**

**"****John. . , what's the matter? . . . .Is there anything you need, like water or fo-"**

**"****I SAID I'M FINE!" he screamed. I jumped back with surprise. His eyes were puffy and red. He was crying.**

**He noticed my actions, and sat there quietly. " . . . . . I'm sorry. . . I just received terrible news, that's all." He threw the paper he had in his hand, to the wall. I stood there silently, not knowing what to say.**

**"****Well, aren't you gonna ask what's the matter?" He said. **

**"****Barry, . . . it's up to you, if you're comfortable telling me. . . . I'll be your ears, I don't mind." I said while picked up the paper he threw. I sat next to him and waited until he was ready to talk.**

**We just sat there for about 10 minutes, until he finally spoke. "Its my fiancé . . . or ex-fiancé. . . , she cheated on me . . . . with my brother. ."**

**I was surprised of what I am hearing. "Are you sure, that can't be true!"**

**"****Its true. . . .The letter you have in your hand, says it all." He miserably said. I look at the letter I had in my hand and asked-**

**"****May I read it? . . ." I asked. He shook his head in 'yes'. I unraveled the paper and began to read, aloud.**

**"****My Dearest Barry, . . . I know what I'm about to tell you, may rethink of how I'm truly am. . . .I love you, Barry. I will always do." I stopped to see how he was reacting. He just sat there, listening, so I continued to read more.**

**"****Barry, I'm not good enough to bare the same surname as you. . . . .For the past few months, I've been having an affair with Timothy Watson. I just could've help my myself, Barry. I was so lonely without you, holding me in your arms. Every night I would cry myself to sleep and wake up from my nightmares I have, of you, dying in the War. My loneliness got the best of me. I needed to love, Barry. And Timothy was there, when I needed it. I'm truly sorry, Barry."**

**-Darlin Abel**

**I dropped the letter onto the bed and stayed there in surprise and remorse.**

**"****Barry, . . . I didn't know. . ." I said.**

**"****Its fine . . . I'll somehow will get over it. . ." he said with pain in his tone and eyes.**

**"****I was looking forward to that one special bride. . . . special enough to bare my mother's wedding ring. . . When I read the letter, . . . I found the ring taped onto it. . . . I guess she really is giving up on me. . ." The more he talked about it, the more he looks like he was about to cry. I didn't want to see that happen again, so I hugged him. He was surprised, that he didn't even speak.**

**"****It's ok, . . . . don't be sad. I know that special bride to be, will be faithful and loyal to you. Just don't ever give up." He saw how I was trying to comfort him and hugged me back.**

**"****Thank you." He whispered. After our hug, I checked the medical instruments, for any vital signs of anything that seems to be wrong.**

**"****Well, it looks like your healthy enough to back home." I happily stated.**

**"****Yea, I think I'm done fighting in the war. I just . . . . . wanna go back home." He said with a small smile. After that, I helped him out of his bed and escorted him to the cafeteria. We got our food, and went back to the room. We had a discussion about to send Barry home. During World War II, whenever a soldier is wounded and healed after, he would be sent back in the battlefield. I didn't want anyone to go through like Barry did. So, we both came up with a plan to sneak him out of the War.**

**We both know that there's a cargo train that sends more ammunition, for tanks, missile launchers and more land mines for the war. And departs 4 hours later, to get more cargo, through towns that are not a state near the battlefield. My objective, to sneak Barry and other wounded soldiers to the train and send them back home. I've been planning this for about 4 days and packing necessities the soldiers needed. I even manage to have some of the nurses to help me with the task. It was illegal for soldiers to go home, without a commanding officer's permission, it can lead to major consequences. I just hope for the best. **

**October 27, 1941-1:53 A.M.**

**"****COME ON! EVERYONE QUICKLY, THE TRAIN IS DEPARTING!" I yelled. Everyone was running for their lives, through the Bay Woods, trying to catch up with the train. One by one, a soldier would hop on and hoisting the other up. Some of the nurses are also boarding with the soldiers. We managed to sneak off with 28 soldiers and a few nurses. Everyone was on board, but me. **

**"****NURSE ANNA, HURRY TAKE MY HAND!" Marie yelled. I ran as hard as I can, trying to catch up to the train. **

**"****ANNA, HUURY!" Barry yelled. I was extending my hand, trying to get a single grasp on his. I almost gotten a grasp until-,**

**" ****. . . . Zing." A bullet almost hitting me in the head, by a mere centimeter. 'Crap' I thought. They must've found out! I took a glimpse over my shoulder and I was right. The commanding officers started to bombard us with more bullets and grenades, each missing me by a mere inch.**

**"****ANNA!" John, Barry, and Marie, yelled in unison. **

**" ****. . . . pant, pant, pant. . . . I'M . . NOT GONNA MAKE IT . ." I yelled. The harder I ran, the more the train accelerated.**

**"****WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU ANNA. . . .I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Barry yelled in frustration. He reached even farther, trying to get a grasp on my hand.**

**"****ALMOST. . .THERE!" Two centimeters . . . **

**"****ANNA!" One centimeter . . . . . **

**"****AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I tripped against a tree root and landed roughly on the dirt. I stood up with a few scratches and bruises on my legs. I look up and I see the train, speeding away with everyone, safe and alive.**

**"****ANNNNNNNAAAA! NOOOOOO!" Barry yelled in aggravation and frustration.**

**"****Be safe . . . ." I whispered. That was the last time I saw Barry and everyone else, alive and in person.**

**"****GET HER!" A man yelled. I look back and I see the officers coming this way and fast. **

**"****It's time to teach these brutes, a lesson." I said, charging up to the men and hoped for the best.**

**Flashback Ends**

**Present Day, September 18, 2014**

"Anna, I see you're still carrying as always." He chuckled.

"Long time, no chat, I see." I laughed. "So how's it going for you these days? Anything interesting happened in recent years?" I asked. Barry is now an officer for some secret organization that deals with terrorism, illegal drug deals and, of course, the unknown.

"Pretty good. I've promoted to second in command just a few months ago. Pretty impressive right?" He gloated. I laughed of how he thinks that's impressive.

"Yeah, I'm soo impressed, that you should send me a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers then I'll be yours." I teased.

"I can arrange that." He said

"Oh, shut up." I laughed. We talked for a good half hour, trying to catch up with each other. He lives in Servia, Greece. He owns a vineyard, owns a German Shepard named Haley, and he said might visit New York in a couple of months.

"That's great I can't wait, it will be like old times." Feeling nostalgic.

"Hehe . . I know I can't wait to see you too, Anna." He chuckled.

"Hey Barry. . ."

"Yeah?"

"You know . . .back then, . . . I gave some of my blood to save your life, right?"

"Yeah. . . I've been meaning to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"How old are you really, Anna? . . . . . And how come when you gave me some of your blood, I never aged, 27 years later?" he asked. I sighed, I knew that one day he would asked that.

"Barry, sigh . . . . I . .can't really tell you." I replied

"Anna, you gave me some of your blood. I've been the same age since 1941! I should at least know, how am I not aging and how old are you really?" he asked desperately. I sighed in defeat.

"The truth is . . . I was born in 1907, . . . . but I died in 1931." I began.

(A:N- There! Omg my fingers hurt from writing this LONG chapter! UGGH! I know you guys been requesting a long chapter and here it is! This is 7 pages on word document! So don't complain! =3= Also, I know that this is supposed to be a deadpool fanfic, but don't worry, I will include him in future chapters. Read and Review! OuO)


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna Walker P.O.V**

It's been four hours. Four freakin' hours. Sitting in the interrogation room, waiting to be lectured by an officer. I looked at the clock and it read 12:23 am. Sigh, can I go one night without being suspicious by my neighbors? I sat there for another 20 minutes, until the door finally opens. It was a tall and slender woman with dark blue or black hair. By the way she looked, she seemed familiar. Like I've seen her before. I pushed that thought aside and concentrated on what's really happening. She sat down, across from me and looked over the case folder. After reading the case folder, she slammed it down on the table and looked at me with her cold eyes. We both sat there in silence until one of us cracks.

"So. . ?" she began. "I bet you're expecting me to bombard you with questions like, 'Where have you been in the last 24 hours' or 'How did you get all bloody and bruised up like that?' Well that's not how I get answers."

I didn't reply to her statement. Like giving her my side of the story was gonna make a difference of how she thinks of me.

"Playing the quiet game, I see?" She said in an irritated tone. She pulled a bunch of pictures out of her breast pocket, showing me on what I did earlier that night.

"These pictures of the crime scene, show Mr. Garcia, with a severed head, multiple knife wounds, around his chest and neck area. And guess who we saw there the moment we got there, Ms. Walker?" She smirked. To be honest, I didn't kill Mr. Garcia, a.k.a, my neighbor. But that didn't mean I didn't try to end his life, earlier tonight.

**Flashback-A Few hours earlier, 8:45 pm**

"The store will be closing in 15 minutes." announced the speakers over Walgreens. 'Crap' I thought. "I better hurry and get more tampons for this month." I softly thought aloud.

"Ewww!" I looked to my right and I see a young man with headphones blasting, skateboard in hand and with a face of disgust.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled look. He just kept giving me the look like he was about to vomit.

"Don't say that aloud, lady! No one wants to hear when you are having your period! Ugh!" He stated.

I immediately turned red from embarrassment, I brought upon myself. "Well first off, why were you paying attention to my presence?"

He realized on what I asked and looked away. "Um. . .well, . . . I just thought . . . you looked kind of cute." whispering the last part.

Again, I blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, . . . .well, t-thank you. . . I'm flattered." I stuttered.

"But, you ruined that charm when you decided to have 'Period' moment." He bluntly stated.

Anger was now boiling inside of me when he decided to say that. I swear you could see steam coming out of my ears. "You're such a nosy prick." I argued back and stormed to the cashier, leaving the jerk alone in the aisle.

"That will be $6.97 ma'am. Paper or plastic?" She asked.

"Paper, please." I said. I grabbed my necessities and headed out the store. The moment I stepped out-

"Heh, look what we have here. You're not going anywhere, . . If you don't wanna die, I suggest you stay here, until we're done." It was a man in his late 30's or early 40's, pointing a pistol against my forehead. "Find it, boys. Ransack everything until we find the device! Shoot anyone that's in the way!" He yelled. Ten or eleven more men entered the store, each armed and pointing at innocent civilians. The guy pointing a gun at me kept pressing the gun at my forehead, hard. I was started to get annoyed and frustrated.

"Now, be a good girl and get back inside." he ordered. I just stood there, not giving a dam of what useless crap that's coming out of his mouth. He noticed this and started to get violent and furious.

"I said, GET BACK INSIDE!" yelling at my face. Ugh, doesn't he brush his teeth or at least put some deodorant, too. He smells very repulsive. I decided to listen to him and go back inside. I turned my heel and I immediately felt the man tug my hair. He kept dragging me, by my hair, to the back of the store.

"Good girl." he stated. He threw me, by my hair, to the wall and I fell on the floor. I tried getting up, but he immediately started to tie me up and he also duct tape my mouth, wrapping the tape around my head, too.

"Turn off the lights, we want people to think that this place is closed so they won't have suspicion on this place!" he ordered. One of his idiots turned off the lights, so Walgreens is pitch black. I couldn't see anything.

"Scar, stay here and watch these people. I'm gonna look for more hostages. The rest of us will look for the device. After we're done, kill all of them. Leave no survivors." One man said.

"Blood, we can't just kill all the-" he was cut off by, who I presumed, is Blood, by shooting him in the foot.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scar screamed. He dropped his gun and crouch down to tend to his foot. People like Scar make me sick. The type of sick that makes your stomach, woozy and feel like you want to vomit.

"Any more QUESTIONS?" Emphasizing the last part. His so called gang, just stood there silently, not wanting to infuriate their commanding leader.

"Good. Now, LOOK FOR THE DEVICE! NOW!"

Then I had an idea. If no one can see, then I can try to sneak to the crafting aisle, where they had scissors or anything sharp. I got up and I've been greeted with a punch to my left cheek.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?!" he questioned, loudly. He took a grasp of my hair and started to pull. What up with these guys pulling my hair? Seriously! I admit this guy has a strong grip, but I'm stronger. I immediately kicked in his groin and quickly ran as far I as could, hiding in one of the aisles. I need to find my way to the crafting aisle so at least I can cut myself out of this troublesome knot. Ok, this Walgreens wasn't like that cute little pharmacy around the corner. This Walgreens was like a JUMBO Walgreens, meaning that it's about the size of Target, Kmart and Walmart put together, making it into a large store. Ugh how frustrating! What's even worse that mouth is duct taped with that super sticky tape and it's taped around my head, meaning if I take this off, its gonna hurt like hell.

"FIND HER, NOW!" Blood screamed throughout the store. 'Crap' I thought, I better hide. I can hear footsteps echoing throughout the store. Each gang member carried a flashlight, scanning each aisle to see if I occupied that specific aisle. I am in aisle 17 and the aisle for crafting is in aisle 24. Crap, I have to pass 7 aisles without being noticed. I was about to pass aisle 18 until I heard voices.

"Where is she? It can't be that hard to find her!" gang member #1 stated. "Blood is gonna kill us! We have to find her!" The second member slapped him, hard. Ohhh, even I felt that.

"Calm down! We are never gonna find her, if you keep acting like a little bitch! Now grow some balls and let's go!" He yelled. They left the aisle leaving me alone, hiding between sections of the aisle. I breathed in relief. I scanned the aisle to see the coast was completely clear. To my luck, it is.

"Boo." I jumped in surprise causing me to hit my head against a metal shelf. Great, lets add my headache to the list of things that gonna hurt later on. I looked to see who scared me, and I was kinda not in the mood to see the jerky skateboarder.

"HAHAHAHAHA, man I'm soo lucky I'm not you!" He kept laughing hysterically. Again I turn red from this obnoxious prick.

"Mhmm mmm mmmmm mhhmm mm?" I was flailing my arms, trying to tell him to untie me. He gave a confusing look.

"Um, lady what are you trying to say?" He asked. Again, I kept flailing my arms around for him to get the message. 'Do all teenage boys act like or are they seriously, stupid?!' I asked myself. I sighed in defeat. I'm stuck like this until this whole situation is over.

"Um I don't know what are you trying to say, but you need to get out of that knot." He obviously stated. By this time, I was done with his stupidity. But, my patience wasn't gone completely, so I shook my head 'yes' and he started to play with the rope.

". . . Its . . . pretty well-knotted, . . .gaahhh. Dam a rope burn. Lady, I can't get you out it's a pretty tough knot." He exclaimed. A slumped my head in annoyance. Great. I turned around to face him, but I greeted with automatic pain from my mouth and head.

"OW!" I yelped. I immediately regret it, because I hear a bunch of footsteps coming this way.

"Did you know you had tape around your head, too?" He asked, holding the tape I had around my head.

"Can you stop asking obvious questions and YES I did. Ugh , why this idiot . . ." I hopelessly ask myself.

"Did you hear that?" Interrupted by one of the gang members, entering the aisle. And it wasn't the same guys before. One was big and pretty over weight, and the other one had the creepiest grin I've ever seen. I couldn't get a good look on him, and concentrated harder. He turned his head and I was shocked.

"Mr. . . .Garcia?!" I whispered. One of my neighbors, is with this gang? I kept asking myself, not wanting to accept the fact. I guess I spoke a little loud, because he quickly turned his head, to my direction, ran so fast that he was behind me, the next instant. My eyes shot open, turned my head and I see him pointing a pistol against my head. I was so shocked, that I froze. He was about to pull the trigger, until-

"HEEY!" Out of nowhere, a soccer ball, hit him against his head causing him to go down and dropping his gun in the process. I quietly started laughing. Hey don't tell me you never laugh when someone get hurt in the most randomn places? I try to shake off that past event, well not completely, and looked who threw the ball.

"Yess!" Brandon 1, Old man ZIP!" He cheered, making a victory dance. I quickly shook off my dazed expression and yelled-

"HEY, no time for playing around!" I yelled to 'Brandon'. He continued to do his 'victory dance'. But in my perspective, he kinda looked like he was doing the 'Gangnam Style' and badly, too.

"Brandon, ARE YOU BEGGING TO BE KILLED?!" I screamed. I was making my way to his direction, then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed my leg causing me to fall, hard. Let me tell you something. You know when you're about land on the hard cement, marble, dirt or any ground; you naturally extend your arms, expecting them to catch yourself from landing roughly on the ground. That usually helps, 76% percent of the time. But when your arms are tied up, and when you're falling, face first to the pavement, that very chance is slim. Lucky I quickly turned 180º and landing on my back. Great, let's add my back pain, to the list. I looked to see who grabbed my leg and it was Mr. Garcia. He tried clawing up my leg, like some type grudge or something. I kicked him hard, in his face, making him let go of my leg. Hey, I said arms we're tied up, not my legs. He continued to wince in pain as I ran off to Brandon.

"Brandon, let's get to the aisle, quick!" I exclaimed. He continued to kick more soccer balls, footballs and even dodge balls at Mr. Garcia direction. It came to a point where he ran out of anything to kick.

"Brandon, we need to get o-ARRGHH!" I yelled. Someone was pulling my hair, again. I try to look and see, who's the ass, that's causing me pain. Crap, it's his partner in crime. I completely forgot that he's not alone.

"Garcia, HURRY UP! I'VE GOT THE GIRL , SO I SUGGEST YOU MOVE YOUR ASS, QUICKLY!" He yelled. 'No! I'm not gonna die tonight!' I thought desperately. I try to pull my hair away from him, but that backfired, causing more pain. Dammit! Think Anna, think!

"Hey, get away from her!" Brandon yelled as he was charging up the man and sucker punched him on the face. He lost grip of my hair and stumbled backwards. I regained my balance and stood next to Brandon.

"We need to find something sharp, to cut that dam rope off!" He harshly whispered.

"I know! But, with what? I was trying to get to aisle 24 but, but in this current situation, that might not be a possibility." I whispered.

"Then let's find something sharp!" He exclaimed. We continue to fight off these guys, dodging each kick, punch and head butt, we throw at each other. I got a little frustrated of being tied up for so long. So I just kicked, both men in the groin, really hard. Immediately they slumped over hold their man hood. Even Brandon, gave a look of pity.

"Ok let's go!" I exclaimed. I was about to get the next aisle until-

"Why go all the way over there, when you have something sharp, right here?" I cocked my head and I see him holding a small pocket knife. Thank the lord.

"Isn't sweet that these two, care about you enough to bring you a Christmas present?" He happily exclaimed. I stuck out my tongue and said-

"Awesome, now the cut the rope, quickly!" He ran into my direction, got behind me, and frantically cut the rope. After the rope was off my arms, I immediately start to stretch my arms in each direction, feeling the freedom in my arms.

"Ahhhh, that feels soo good!" I happily exclaimed.

"Ok, Brandon! Ready to kick some ass?" I smirked. He looked at my direction and gave me a sly smirk.

"Oh, I was born ready!" But the moment, I was about to get ready for the fight, I felt a stinging sensation on my butt.

"Ow, hey, what the. . ?" I looked back and I see, Brandon whistling.

"Did you just slapped my ass?!" I screamed. He looked at me and said-

"What? I have no idea what you talking 'bout." He lied. Remind me to smack him later. I was about to scold at him for disrespecting my invasion of privacy, until we were greeted with sounds of laughter.

"Oh, look. The chick got herself a little boyfriend. Aww, how sweet. Too bad, there won't make it 'till honeymoon." One of the gang pointing a shot gun to my direction. And by the looks of it, he's not going to hesitate to pull the trigger. Crap!

Just then Brandon randomly steps forward, in front of me. "If you ever think about hurting her, you're gladly mistaken!" He yelled.

"And. . . how would you tell your 'Real Boss', that I have the device." He smirked. I was completely confused. What this 'Device', they both speak of? Why is it so special? And why does this group, want the device?

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I took out a necklace that was tucked in my shirt. This necklace is no ordinary necklace. This necklace has power. Immense power. Power . . . that 'He' desperately wants. Too bad he's not gonna easily get it. But this is only a part of the device. I just hope . . . the rest are in safe keeping.

"If you wanna fight, BRING IT!" I yelled.

"Big talk, from such a small man!" He laughed. He aimed his shot gun at me, and fired, directly at my head.

**Anna Walker P.O.V**

"NO!" I yelled. "BRANDON!" I was expecting the sound of bullets, smashing through flesh and bone, but that never came. Instead, I see Brandon still standing; perfectly fine. I looked to see where the bullet ricochet, but where my eyes landed, caught me complete by surprised. The bullet was floating in front of his face. Like, frozen in place. And Brandon doesn't seem fazed by that, at all.

"How the-" I asked aloud. I was the only one surprised by this. The gang was also bewildered and complete shock from what they just witnessed.

"What in the hell?!" said one of the gang members. The bullets dropped into the floor, right at Brandon's feet. I took a look at his eyes and, I'm not gonna lie, were white. Glowing white. He looked at my direction and, for the first time in my second life, I'm completely terrified, . . . terrified of Brandon, especially. I started to back up a little and so did the gang. He started to walk into my direction and I guess he noticed my expression on my face and said-

"Anna! Wait! Don't be afraid, it's me, Brandon, remember?" He asked with worry in his voice. I shook my head in 'yes', and grabbed my hand and pushed me close to him. In the last second, a gang member swung his knife, at the space I was occupying before Brandon grabbed me.

"You ok?" He asked.

". . .Y-Yea . ." I stuttered. I got back on my feet and try to regain my concentration on the current situation. I put my feeling towards Brandon aside, so I can find out what's this device they both keep mentioning. Out of nowhere I felt a pair of warm hands on my cheeks, caressing them softly.

"Anna, please don't be scared of me. I know you have questions about who I am, but let's finish off the guys first, ok?" He asked. I was still shaking because of Brandon presence. But the look in his eyes, normal eyes, is telling me that he won't hurt me. I slowly shook my head in 'yes'. At this moment, I noticed that Brandon was taller than me. Probably a foot taller. 'Why am I so small?' I keep asking myself. I regain my attention back to the situation and I see Brandon still looking at me with big brown eyes, smiling.

"Ok." I said and he gave me a hug to my surprise. Then I felt it. A sharp pain coming from my right side of abdomen. I look down and I see a too familiar color, seeping through my plaid shirt. Then I felt the knife leaving my body, which caused more pain and causing me to lose more blood. I turned my head and I see Mr. Garcia, holding a dagger in right hand and a smirk planted of his face. I immediately start to feel light headed and unwell. I dropped down against the shelf, holding the wound so I won't lose any more blood. Brandon was by my side instantly.

"ANNA!" He yelled furiously, caressing my face before running to the gang. Then a though occurred to me, how did he know my name? I clearly remember not telling him my name. I was starting to lose conscious from the blood loss. Where's my medical kit when you need one? The last thing I remember was Brandon, surrounded with electricity. Then I blacked out.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was mad. No, scratch that, I was furious. They stabbed Anna, when I was trying to comfort her. I can tell she was scared of me. I see that same look to not be familiarized with it. It's the look of fear. Fear of someone you care about with all your heart, harming you physically and emotionally. She stumbled backwards, towards the shelf, hold her abdomen in place. She was losing a lot of blood. I can tell when she started to lose conscious, which made me ever more furious. I snapped. Electricity slowing started to surround me with each passing second that these guys piss me off even more. Light bulbs are bursting and glass shattering, all around me. Wind began to form, mixing with electricity. A dangerous combination. Just in time for the whole squad of idiots to come.

"What the hell?" Blood screamed. "Don't let a child intimidate you! Knock him out!"

I looked to my right and I see the man that attacked Anna, charging at me with full force, swinging a dagger. The stranger, who I presume is 'Mr. Garcia', didn't seem to be fazed by my appearance. I quickly dodged his attack and side stepped and try to roundhouse kick him, but he flipped backwards and landing perfectly on his feet. Another brute try landing a blow from behind, but his big feet gave it away. I grabbed his arm and threw him against a metal shelf which knocked him out. Another grabbed my hood of my jacket, taking my eyesight for brief second. I took hold of his arms and started to burn them. That's right burn them. My hands can burn your skin in seconds. He lost grip, regain my eyesight and I suckered punched his jaw which sent him flying to a concrete wall. I swear I heard bones cracking. Blood got really annoyed of how I easily take down his, so called, "Army".

"All right, if you wanna get the job done, do it yourself!" He huffed. He charged up from behind and high kicked my spine. I stumbled forward and landing roughly on stoned tiles. I quickly regained my footing and blocked his fist that was about to come in contact with my face. Twisted his arms and put him in an arm lock. I was starting to lose my patience with this guy. Slowly, I began to burn his skin and at the same time I was sending electrical currents throughout his whole body.

"AHHHHHH, ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. He tried squabbling out of my grip, but sadly he failed.

"PLEASE STOOOOOOP, AHHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped my torturing session, so I can hear him one more time.

"What was that? I didn't catch that."

". . . Please . . stop . ."He desperately whispered. "I . . surrender. . ."

"Good." I pushed him onto the ground. "Cause any more trouble . ." I hunched over to the floor so I can reach his eye level and said-

"And I won't hesitate to kill you." I gave him a look like I sent shivers down his spine. Good. He clearly understood my warning. "Now . ." I grabbed him by the throat and lifting him up with up one hand.

"Call off your men and GET OUT." I harshly stated. It didn't take long for him to rapidly shake his head, to catch my drift. Before I even had the chance to let go, Garcia charged up to me, swinging his dagger at me. Luckily I dodged his attack. Blood on the other hand, saw this opportunity to call all his 'friends' and make a cowardly exit.

"Garcia! Forget the kid! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. Garcia didn't even notice his presence and just there looking me. He wasn't done with me. He wants to finish on what he started. And that's to kill me. Blood gave up on him, shrugged off and let without Garcia. Now it's just Garcia and I. We stood there for a good 30 seconds, 'till I spoke.

"You're not leaving with your little friends, Garcia? They are sure gonna miss you buddy." I stated. Blood just stood there quietly, ignoring on what I said. "Hmm. The silent type? I see." I said. Blood took out his dagger and started to twirl it with his fingers, until I noticed it's slowly getting larger.

"What the-. ." I asked loudly. His weapon was no longer a dagger, but a scythe. He had chains wrapped around his arms and black angel wings as a holster for his blade. He charged up to me and swung his scythe, aiming my head. I bend backwards and aimed for head to kick, but skillfully blocked it. My feet on the ground once again, I tried to punch him but he blocked it. 'He was good at defense, but is he excellent at offense?' I thought. I stopped attacking and waited to him attack. He saw this as an opportunity and swung at my head. I quickly dodged it, and elbowed him in the spine. He staggered forward, turned around and swung at my legs. I jumped up, dodging his attack and kicked him, which sent him flying to a concrete wall. After the impact he dropped down to the tiled floor. 'Quickly' I thought. 'Before he regained his balance.' I quickly surrounded myself with electricity and punched the ground, sending cracks with electricity, going to Garcia's direction. Cracks going up the concrete wall and onto the ceiling, causing it to cave in on top of him.

When the smokes clears, I see a big pile of debris that would take about 50 men to even move some of the ruble out of the way. 'That's how you get rid of pest.' I breathed heavily. I stretched both my arms, then my right arms started to feel a stinging sensation. I took a look and I right. I giant gash was imprinted on my skin. I must've gotten it when debris caved in. I wrapped my left hand and waited for the healing process to end. Other than burning skin, my hands can also heal wounds. After my gash was healed, I quickly made my way towards Anna. She was still badly stabbed and unconscious. I quickly checked if was still breathing. I put my ear next to my mouth and lucky she inhaled. Just barely.

I unbutton her plaid shirt and ripped of her tank top. The moment her tank top was off, I had to restrain myself from doing anything that I might regret. It was very difficult for me to concentrate on healing her right abdomen when, 45% of the time, I kept glancing on her very large and plumb breast. And what makes even harder that she had a black lace bra. The sexiest of all lingerie. DAMMIT! Concentrate Brandon! Just heal! After of 7 agonizing minutes of fighting with my second 'head', I managed to heal her. I was about to carry her bridal style, then out of nowhere, my cell phone started to ring.

"RING, RING, RI- Hello?" I answered.

"HEY MAN! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU IN THE SANDBOX FOR ABOUT 2 AND HALF HOURS!" Wade yelled. Even after the yelling, I can barely hear him with the music blasting in the background.

"Sandbox? You mean that sex club?" I asked.

"What else do you think I would be doing? I suggest you hurry! The bit- Ahhh! Mmmmm keep rubbing your pussy there sexy!" I blushed so hard. I guess he's having sex with one of the girls. Sigh.

"Wade, I won't be able to."

"What! Why no- MMMMmmmm . . . What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm in a bit of tight situation."

"WHAT?! YOUR KICKING ASS WITH OUT ME?! NOT FAIR, DUDE!" He whined.

"I guess so. But don't worry, I han-"

"I'll be there in 10!" He cut me off and hang up.

I put my cell phone away in my pocket. And focused on Anna, again. She looks so peaceful when she looks asleep. I button her plaid shirt and carry her bridal style again, until I heard debris moving behind me. I looked back and I see Mr. Garcia charging up to me and swinging his metal staff at my head. Who wouldn't thought that one swing can knock me out.

**Anna Walker P.O.V**

I felt pain on my left side of my body. Ow. I slowly opened my eyes and I see Mr. Garcia, slowly walking up to a unconscious, Brandon. No, NO! Don't touch . .him. I looked around and see a small rock, painfully grabbed it and threw it at 's head. He stopped mid-swing and turned his head towards me. CRAP! I quickly got my sore body, up and trotted my way to hide in one of the aisles. I looked back and I see no one following me. I stopped and looked forward and he was there at my face, Mr. Garcia. I try to limp away, but he slapped me hard, causing me to fall to the floor. He walked towards me slowly and slowly raised up a scythe, that I didn't even knew he had. I closed my eyes ready for my end, but I heard was a sound of a knife cutting through flesh. I opened my eyes and I see Mr. Garcia head on my lap. I look up and his body still holding the scythe and then dropping it. His body tumble forward and landed on top of me.

"Ahh, EWW, GAHH!" I shrieked. I pushed off his body and I looked up and I see a guy with red and black tights. Holding a giant katana smeared with blood. He lifted his mask to only show his lips and licked off the blood the was on his katana.

"Well that was boring. All I had was to slice a head." He whined. He took a glance at me and gave a creepy smirk.

"Well what do we have here?" He said in a low growl. Stepping closer and putting his right hand on my thigh and started caressing it, up and down.

"S-Stop!" I swatted his hand away and gave him a glare that says 'Fuck off'. He was about to go further with touching me 'till we heard sirens outside the store.

"Aw. Just when I was about to have fun." He grabbed my wrist and starting carving something on my arm.

"Just in case." He said while licking his lips. I blushed from that embarrassing sight. "Farewell sexy." He kissed my neck and disappeared somewhere in the night.

"What was that?" I asked myself. Then police officers busted through the door pointing gun in different direction.

"THIS IS THE NYPD! DON'T MOVE OR I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT!"

(A:N- CHAPTER IS UP! FINALLY! This was 11 pages on word document. 11 PAGES! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! Anyways, sorry for taking so long for updating Black Rose. I blame school, gaming and yaoi. Yea Yaoi . . .x/ / / /x. Please and Read and Review OuO)


	6. Important Notice!

Ok my fellow readers! Here's whats up!

I know I haven't posted my story in a while, here's a good enough reason: I lost my flashdrive.. .

I thought for awhile might as well abandon the story QnQ! (Even though I really didn't want to). Not until a few days ago, I found my flashdrive in the most unusual place, my wallet. (I swear I dont remember even putting it there!) So that means I can write again, right?! WRONG! I find my flashdrive at the wrong time!

Why is that?

Well even though I'm somewhat a writer, I'm also an artist. Been one for most of my life. And what I want to study is animation. So in June 20, 2015 I'm leaving to Philidelphia To Moore College. I will be doing a summer program to learn how to animate. To be honest, I quite nervous. But its a new experience! So I'll will post more of Black Rose on August 5th! Until then, read on my fellow readers! Enjoy your summer! ^


	7. Chapter 6 (Sneak Peak)

To my surprise, Officer Sanchez grabbed both my shoulders and frantically starts to bombard me with questions. "Nurse Anna, please, tell me! Did this 'gang' by any chance; have any tattoos that look like a pair of daggers slicing through a cross?"

"I don't know. . .They all were wearing black leathers jackets the whole time, so-wait!" I automatically stopped after what I just heard. Did she say what I think she said? "Officer Sanchez did you said "Nurse Anna" to me?" I asked. She didn't get on what I said before; it took her a good 10 seconds before hitting her like a ton a bricks. She quickly let go of my shoulders and backed away. She kept taking heavy gulps of air with each passing second the tension in the air gets thicker. I am really suspicious of her presence now. I kept glaring at her. She's knows something that I don't and its really starting to irritate and peeve me off.

_To be Continued . . . . _

(A:N- Hehe and you guys thought I was dead! LOL, I love teasing you guys. It's soo funny and fun! Anyways I checked the last time I updated, and it said that earlier this year was the last time I updated. Dam, what's wrong with me? Animations and Illustrations were in the way and I also blame my laziness~ Anyways I'm not gonna make empty promises I wont keep so I'll update as much as I can. 'Till then, hope you guys don't abandon me. Read and Review OuO)


End file.
